


Inebriate me

by MarzipanLagoon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk?, Drinking, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzipanLagoon/pseuds/MarzipanLagoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson doesn't drink but when he does it leads to some serious Markson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inebriate me

Mark let out a shaky breath, his shoulders relaxing. The water rolling down his body felt like bliss. He wasn't usually one for long showers but nothing felt better than standing under the warm spray of the shower head after a long and tiring day. Got7 had a fan meeting that day followed by individual interviews as well as a short group interview. Of course, Mark loved doing fan meetings and he didn't mind interviews (he usually sat back and let the more vocal members take the reins anyway) but having to be on all day always took way more energy out of him than he expected. It was nice to unwind while getting clean as Mark could feel the tension, sweat, and any other leftover grime washing away with the water.

He washed his hair next, which was a light brown at the moment, and quickly scrubbed his body. The scent of fresh pine and vanilla spread throughout the bathroom as Mark stepped out of the shower. He could hear the youngest members as soon as he turned off the water. Bambam and Yugyeom were in the living area talking over some tv show that was playing, Jaebum and Jinyoung were probably in the kitchen, and Youngjae was out cold in his room, falling asleep as soon as they arrived home. Mark sympathized with the singer, usually Youngjae would share in the maknae's enthusiasm and easily fall into their good natured banter. He guessed that the busy day took a lot out of Youngjae as well. Mark debated whether or not he wanted to be dragged into a fast paced conversation or turn in for the night, his tired eyes and body persuading him to choose the latter. After drying off, he quickly changed into a loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms, slipping on his Mickey Mouse slippers before stepping into the room he and Jackson shared.

Mark didn't even have a moment to think before his back was against the wall, wrists pinned on either side of his head. He let out a surprised yelp at the sudden use of force. It took him a second to register his attacker before letting out an annoyed sound. "Jackson, seriously? You scared the crap out of me."

Jackson replied with one of his signature higher-than-normal laughs. His neatly combed blonde hair was messy and his tight button up wasn't tucked in like it was earlier that day. The thin, white fabric was wet and plastered against Jackson's chest and stomach. Mark could feel his face heating up as he tried to avoid looking at the revealed skin, although it was harder to avoid the smell of soju that was coming off of Jackson in waves.

"Have you been drinking?" Mark asked nervously. It wasn't like Jackson to consume any alcohol much less come home smelling like a fully stocked bar. Jackson shook his head, "Uh-uh, some guy spilled his drink on me." His cheeks were slightly flushed and he had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Yea, he's definitely had something, which was bad. Coming out of a bar drunk and wet wasn't exactly the image Got7 (not to mention JYP) wanted for the group. After their interview, Jackson had to leave in order to work on an individual project and obviously the people he hung out with after hadn't had the best influence on him.

"It got a little too hectic for me so I decided to call it a night." Jackson rested his head on Mark's shoulder, "that and I missed my Markie-poo."

Mark quickly realized that Jackson still had him pinned against the wall. He could feel the blonde's steady breathing against his neck, their bodies were only inches apart. It was hot, way too hot for Mark's comfort. "You smell really good, hyung." Jackson's grip tightened around Mark's wrists, his lips were almost touching the crook of Mark's neck now. Mark's breathe hitched, his voice wasn't working and he could feel the familiar stirring of arousal. This wasn't good and it wouldn't be happening if Jackson could think straight, would it? Mark's brain told him to stop, to struggle and push the blonde away but it was muted by Jackson's now heavy breathing mixed with his own. Jackson gently let go of Marks hands and trailed his own down his hyung's sides, coming to a stop at Mark's waist. The elder's hands came to rest on Jackson's chest. His head was swimming to the point where it felt like he was the drunk one.

This wasn't right, sure Mark had wanted this ever since he met Jackson but not when the boy was full on smashed. Wouldn't it be like he was taking advantage of the younger member? Mark's thoughts were interrupted as Jackson found his way to his ass, his fingers massaging the firm cheeks.

"Jackson-ah, y-your drunk." Mark stammered, he could feel Jackson's jean-cladded arousal pressing against his own. The bittersweet scent of the alcohol invaded his senses, dulling any rational thought that managed to bubble up out of the sickly sweet haze. Jackson's lips were on his neck now and they danced slow rhythmic circles on the soft skin. "I'm...sober enough to know...what I'm doing." Jackson's words were a little slurred and his hands were a little clumsy as they worked themselves into Mark's pajama bottoms. Mark wrapped his arms around his fellow rappers broad shoulders. Was this really happening? The guilt was already starting to set in and although he didn't want to admit it, Mark felt relieved too. It was getting way too hard to deal with Jackson when he felt the way he did about the boy. Its was like he was gonna explode from all the lingering stares and constant touches. He had to "go to the bathroom" more times than he cared to admit after many such interactions.

Being with Jackson at least once would dilute his embarrassingly intense crush, right? Mark was having a harder time believing his own theory with every touch of Jackson's hands or glide of Jackson's tongue. As a matter of fact, all he wanted, all he could think about at the moment, was the boy who was pressing him against the wall, with his hands down his pants.

"We can't Jackson, you're soaking wet." Mark mewled against Jacksons shoulder, trailing his hand down the slightly shorter body. He could feel every ridge and dip of the sculpted frame that was pressed against him. Jackson's hand came to cup Mark's groin, eliciting a raspy moan from the older. "So are you." Jackson quipped back. Mark didn't think his face could get any redder as he could feel the grin against his throat. He was hard, painfully hard as he tried to rub himself against Jackson, seeking any kind of friction.

"Please Jackson..." Mark got out through gritted teeth.

He heard a low chuckle that didn't help his situation at all. Jackson pulled the band of Mark's pajama bottoms down, releasing his hard dick. Mark sucked in a breathe as his member was exposed to the cool air of the room. "Not bad Mark." Jackson teased, wrapping one hand around the length. "Wanna see mine?"

Mark couldn't believe that he found himself nodding but it was true, he was desperate. Jackson slowly undid his pants button and pulled down his zipper, revealing his massively tented blue boxers. "Pull it out for me, Markie." he was pumping Mark at a languid pace now. His dark eyes were clouded and his lips were wet and bigger than usual. Fuck, Jackson was so hot when he was drunk. Mark swallowed as he crept his hand into Jackson's underwear. His eyes widened as he pulled it out. It was a lot bigger than he imagined and Mark always had a huge imagination.

It was burning hot when Jackson pressed it against Mark's, his hands couldn't completely wrap around both. He stared moving, up and down, slowly at first than building more speed. Mark groaned, relishing in the tight ring Jackson's hand made and the thickness that he was pressed against. Jackson's lips found his in a series of needy and dominate movements. Mark was moaning as their tongues moved with each other, Jackson tasted sweet and slightly tangy, no doubt whatever Jackson had been drinking.

They were both slick with pre cum as Jackson let out moans for every thrust. He rested the his other hand against the wall and buried his face in Mark's neck. "Fuck, I love the sounds you make, so needy and wanting." Jackson was close, beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and neck. "What kind of sounds would you make while you were getting fucked, huh Mark?"

"Shit, Jackson..." Mark barely held back a his scream as he came in between them, thick ropes painting his shirt. Mark was slowly coming down from his high when Jackson finished with a loud moan, Mark's name closely following.

They stood their for a couple minutes, panting, Mark leaning against the wall and Jackson leaning against Mark.

Mark's breathing slowly evened out, his hair was matted to his forehead. He felt sticky and was probably gonna need another shower. "Umm, Jackson...that was...uhh..." Mark bit his lip, he couldn't believe that just happened. He didn't feel regretful, which surprised him a little, he was happy and sated. He felt a little scared too, what were they even gonna say to each other? 'Well, that felt amazing but now we have to pretend nothing happened and act normally.' Mark didn't want that and hopefully neither did Jackson. He realized that the other boy hadn't said anything yet and was just resting his head on Mark's shoulder. He felt Jackson's soft breathing on his neck and looked down, Jackson's eyes were closed and he was softly snoring. Mark smiled to himself as he held the sleeping boy by the waist.

A knock at the door surprised him, "Mark, is everything ok? We thought we heard some yelling." It was Jinyoung.

"Y-yeah sorry, I'm fine, Jackson just scared me." Mark gently supported Jackson onto his bed, cleaning him up with some tissues on the nightstand. "Ah, ok just don't stay up to long, we have a performance tomorrow." As Jinyoung was leaving Mark could swear he heard the younger mumble 'it took Jackson being drunk for you two to finally get together' followed by laughing from the other members.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So my first Markson work was supposed to be this cutesy love story but then it ended up also being my first time writing smut (ಠ_ಠ;)


End file.
